Ouran High School Host Club: Boyfriend And Girlfriend Scenaros
by Hallucynation
Summary: Ouran Scenarios to feed your souls. Full Summary and a little intro is the first chapter. There will be no lemon/smut. OHSHC doesn't belong to me. I am still figuring out how to publish, so bare with me if some chapters seem rather cropped... Rated K for swearing/mild limes. Follow me on Wattpad: /user/Hallucynation for a better reading experience.
1. Summary And Welcome To My Book!

**Summary.**

❝OMG THIS CHAPTER LITERALLY MADE ME SCREAM IN HAPPINESS...Oh sorry guys I was having a fangirling moment... Im just going to leave now...❞

~ FairyTailLover64

❝I love it its so cute it's sounds like something I would do❞

~ monokuma-kun

❝I cried from laughter okay for every single one XDDD thank you so much to have made my day ^^❞

~ Stephyra

❝This was adorable❞

~ RandomCupOfTea

❝Pls update when you can the cuteness is killing me! Love it so far!❞

~ Qxeenwitchsky

❝Update soon please, i love how you balance each character with his reader character 😀

This is amazing❞

~ ThePowerOfJesus

^^ I love my readers! Thank you for taking time to read this piece of work. (Idk what I'm even doing with this book anymore. #BadAuthor-Chan.)

Posted on:

Quotev

Archives Of Our Own

Amino

Hallucynation

Copyrights: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, a Japanese manga artist. The anime belongs to Funimation. All original scenarios belong to me. Cover made with PicsArt.

Warning: This will NOT contain lemon/smut. If this bothers you, kindly press the back button and leave. :3

Yes, Y/N is a non-weight, non-genderless character. I will not be adding any specific features!

Started: September 19, 2015 9:21 PM

Status: Editing (Scenario 6 Completed!)

▬▬**ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬**

** Welcome To My Book. ~IMPORTANT~ϟϟ**

**Hello, everybody! My name is Hallucynation. But please, do call me Lucy.**

**I would like to start off by saying I am one of those authors who will say "I hate A/N's." and then add a dozen Authors Notes to my fanfic. I am also one of those authors who update every seven months because I am "too busy with school." Well guys, I know most authors use this as an excuse, but I am about to go into my first year of high school after this summer, and I will actually have to study and work in order to stay on top of my grades and not fail. Also, I will be volunteering for multiple different things after this summer. I have also been accepted into the PVA writing program, and will actually have to be up very early on some weeks to attend this program, as well as be held up plenty after school to put my time into this program. Furthermore, in order to stay in the writing program, I need to have excellent grades... So yahoo. In the future, I am hoping to pick up a job and start saving money for my college education, as well as work hard for my drivers license. **

**To my future readers! (Like, in two years readers.) I'm probably not updating because I'm eye deep in homework and exams, working, and or wrapped up in the program. I'm very sorry. I hope you understand. *bows deeply* **

**Also, sometimes I'm not updating because I've got writers block. Then I get lazy and don't feel like updating...  
**

**Some things you need to know:**

• **These scenarios are for both female and male readers. In other words, this character is non gender. This character is neither skinny, overweight, or medium. This character is neither light skinned, dark skinned, or otherwise. You are the reader. You decide what you want your character to look like. I'm not going to add any distinguishing features at all (besides hair, eyes, etc.) When it comes to the dating scenarios, you guys can completely choose what you want Y/N to wear. That's up to you! If you guys have any problems with this, then please PM me. **

• **There will be some chapters where I will split it up into "girls version" and "boys version." For example: When he/she asks you out... When you're on your period... When you get "excited..." You get what I'm saying, I hope? **

• **For girls version, Haruhi Fujioka is a lesbian. For boys Version, Haruhi is heterosexual.**

• **All male Club members are bisexual cause you know what? That's just easier. **

• **In Kyoya Ootori's scenarios, you are a popular student who is seemingly a Mary Sue/Gary Sue. However, your backstory is filled with bullying, self consciousness, deathly weight problems, and uncaring parents. As these scenarios go on, your character will develop. So I'm sorry if you are annoyed with how I portray you in these scenarios, bur it's all for a reason.**

• **In my scenarios, I have made up some stores to further deepen the plot. I will list all stores here that are used in this book: **

**\- ****甘い夢のアイスクリームパーラー。**_**(In English: A Sweet Dream Ice Cream Parlor). **_

**\- ****ラッテその他のスイーツやコーヒーカフェ。**_**(In English: Latte And Other Sweets And Coffees Café.) **_

**\- ****ピクセルアーケードとピザ屋のハングアウト **_**(In English: Pixels Arcade And Pizzeria Hangout). **_

**Marutomi Supermarket is not one of my creations. This supermarket was featured in episode 10: A Day In The Life Of The Fujioka Family!**

**Obviously, Seven Eleven does not belong to me, either. All credit to Joe C. Thompson for creating this popular gas station, snacks, and fast food place. **

**** YES IN THE FUTURE I MIGHT CREATE MORE STORES AND OR ADD A STORE THAT IS OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE. I WILL ADD A DISCLAIMER AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER.*** **

• **Any scenarios to requests? Please PM me and or write your requests on my message board. If you comment your request, I might not see it... **

• **Any questions? Please PM me. Thanks (^_^) **

**I am also writing this scenarios book on a few different sites if you would like to check it out. However, most recent updates will be on Wattpad. I'll add a link to both my pages. **

• **Quotev: Hallucynation (usually, scenarios book is updated a couple of days after I update on Wattpad.) **

**Archives Of Our Own: /users/Hallucynation (scenarios book is least frequently updated on this site, because it literally takes me two solid hours to edit my chapters... Plus, I just kind of struggle on this website in general.) **

**That's about it! The reason why I added this chapter at the very beginning, is because I don't want to be adding many A/N's throughout the chapters. I want you guys to be able to just scroll through chapters easily and not have to scroll through those pesky A/N's. This is why I've added everything here. I might add small disclaimers, and or small A/N's at the beginning of a chapter once in a while, but that's only if it's really important. **

**Well... Now that that's all out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy! I may not be the best writer out there, and I may not be in character with the Host Club members at all times, but I will try my hardest! Also, spelling mistakes? Please point them out kindly. ^.^ **

**Without further ado, please please read on to first scenario! **

**P.S: You guys are all so cute! My heart literally does a happy dance when you guys comment and vote! I love you all so much! (Don't mind me... just making everything awkward, really.) **


	2. Scenario 1 When Yღu Meet

**Takashi Morinozuka (Preferred Mori):**

The sound of footsteps echoed through the deserted hallways as a young student ran. She/He was dressed in the Ouran female/male uniform.

Yes, this student sounded like your typical rich student who spent way too much time dreaming about handsome young men/gorgeous young women. But this girl/guy was rather level headed, and had a sense of what's real in this world and what a fantasy is. And that girl/guy was you. Y/N.

Swamped in her/his Star Trek pyjamas, you awoken to see your alarm clock thrown across the room, and a wave of shock (and confusion) settled into the core of your stomach.

_Why is my alarm clock across the room? Huh... _You ran a hand through your messy hair, drawing a blank. As you hastily got ready, you vaguely remembered waking up to the obnoxious ringing, and in a fit of rage, tossed the clock across the room, before turning over.

And now, you ran through the empty hallways, trying to find your classroom. (This was almost impossible considering as how Ouran Academy was like a labyrinth maze).

You turned a corner, your feet slamming hard against the ground. A sudden gasp left your lips as your foot slipped on something. Clutching your books to your chest, you braced for impact, a sudden gust of wind whipping around your small/larger frame as you continued to fall.

Instead of the ground hitting you though, you fell into strong arms, catching you in mid-fall. You slowly opened your E/C eyes, heavily panting.

Your eyes made contact with dark onyx eyes. You blinked, before smiling. "Aye, thanks man."

The dark haired boy only nodded, and set you down gently, removing his hands from your body when he was sure you were stabilised on your feet. Before you could thank him, or even get a good look at him, the dark haired male was whisked away by his friend.

"Come on Takashi! We'll be late for class!" A small blonde boy grabbed his arm, dragging him along.

Takashi looked over his shoulder, nodding in your direction as a way to say goodbye, before disappearing.

Staying frozen in place, you looked down, a look of thought spread across your face. He was very tall, and obviously strong... And you never had a chance to thank him.

_Takashi, huh? I hope we meet again..._

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka (Preferred Hani): **

"I'll see you tomorrow, F/N!" You called out happily as you waved to your friend. She/He smiled over her/his shoulder and waved. "Bye, Y/N! We'll have to get together tomorrow!"

You grinned, and turned, beginning your long walk home. It was a rather chilly day, and you hugged yourself, trying to preserve body heat. As you walked, you felt eyes on the back of your neck. Instead of turning, you just kept walking, a nervous chill running up your spine. It was late, making things even more creepy.

As a large hand grabbed your wrist, you turned sharply and brought your other hand up, smashing the palm of your hand into the guys nose. Yes, you were weak for a girl/guy, but you were strong, and refused to let people push you around.

The man yelped in shock, his grip around your wrist loosened, and he brought his hand up to his now gushing nose. You took a step back, and turned, running right into another man, who grabbed you around the waist.

"Hold the bitch, Akio!" The first man glared at you through hatred blue eyes. "We'll dispose of her/him at my-"

You blinked in shock as a small ball of energy tackled the man with a Tarzan cry. He turned, and you caught a glimpse of brown eyes, before the small ball of energy attacked the man who was holding onto you.

"I didn't need your help!" You snapped once the dust settled. The two men were sprawled on the floor, groaning in pain. What you thought was a ball of energy was actually a small boy, tall enough to reach your hipbone. He had fluffy blonde hair, and large brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." The boy tilted his head to the side, pink flowers danced around his face. "I just didn't want to see a pretty lady/gentleman such as yourself being hassled like that!"

You felt your face heat up, and you glanced to the side coldly. "Whatever..."

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka!" The boy smiled, extending his small hand. "But you may call me Hani-Senpai."

You stared at his hand for a moment, before extending your own hand, shaking his outstretched one. "Y/N L/N..."

"Well, N/N-Chan." Hani smiled, a cute expression crossing his face. "Allow me to walk you home!"

_N/N-Chan...? _You thought to yourself, before hunching your shoulders. "Fine..."

**Hikaru Hitachiin:**

You sat on the bench at your local park, criss crossed, laptop set comfortably on your lap. You had an important English assignment to finish, so you currently sat, engrossed in your work, the world around you tuned out.

In your peripheral vision, you vaguely noticed the man in the dark coat sit next to you. You ignored him, and turned back to your work, fingers flying across the keyboard.

You felt your muscles tense as the man slid his arm around you, bringing you closer to his body. "Hey beautiful. I can't understand why a girl/boy as gorgeous as you, would waste the day away here, when you can be spending your precious time with me."

You shrugged him off, trying to focus on your English assignment, but your frustration continued to build up as he set his hand on your thigh. "Come on gorgeous... Let me buy you a coffee."

"No." You held your hand up, eyes narrowing. "Get lost."

The man froze, before the corner of his lip turned up into a snarl. "Now you listen here..."

As the man threatened you, hazel eyes watched the scene. Finally, the well dressed man walked over to the bench, taking a seat next to you, bringing his arm around your shoulder, and pulling you sharply against his body, and away from the man. "Hey babe. Sorry I'm late. Who's your friend?"

Your eyes widened, and you looked up with wide eyes at the ginger head man. He had headphones around his neck, and from the way he dressed, he was obviously filthy rich. Of course, his looks were nothing to sneeze at either.

The flirt matched your expression. "Are you her/his boyfriend?"

"Yep." The man smiled and winked. "Surprised?"

"No... I'm terribly sorry." The flirt stood, and bowed, before walking off quickly. As soon as he was gone, the ginger haired boy stood, brushed his clothes off, and turned.

"Wait!" You set your laptop down on the bench, before jumping up, grabbing his wrist, causing him to turn. "Allow me to say thank you by buying you a coffee or something...?"

"Are you kidding me?" Hazel eyes narrowed, and he jerked his hand away, crossing his arms over his chest. "No thank you. I would expect a lower class like yourself to act more mature instead of throwing yourself all over a guy she/he's barely met."

"Excuse me!?" You felt your temper rising, and you felt your hands clench at your sides. "Did you not see me trying to get that flirt off of me? What's so special about you? I only offered to buy you coffee to say thank you. Us lower class people tend to do that as a thank you gesture! Geez, there is no reason to be an ass about it!" As you finished talking, you felt your chest heave, and your cheeks heat up.

The ginger haired boy stared at you with a shocked expression on his face, before a smirk crossed his face. "Sorry. I accept. I'm Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Y/N L/N..."

Hikaru was rather surprised to meet such a strong spirited girl/boy. Most girls (and in some cases, guys) were usually too busy ogling over his looks to actually notice him deny their requests. But not this one. He watched as you turned, grabbing you laptop, before turning back to him, E/C eyes meeting his own.

"Y/N L/N... Let's go."

**Kaoru Hitachiin:**

"Stood up?" You scowled, reading over the text on your phone. You were supposed to meeting with C/N today, but at the last moment he had stood you up due to a family emergency. You sighed and ran a hand through your hair, leaning your weight against the table. If it was a family emergency you couldn't blame him, but you new damn well he had decided not to leave his bed today and made a flimsy excuse to skip out on your get together.

You were at the 甘い夢のアイスクリームパーラー。_(In English: A Sweet Dream Ice Cream Parlor)._ You had ordered yourself a vanilla cone, and a cappuccino, and had taken a seat in a booth, sipping your hot drink and licking your ice-cream to cool your tongue down.

"Excuse me? Do you mind if I sit here? I'm waiting for my brother to get back and all the seats are taken..." Your head snapped up, noticing a ginger haired boy, staring at you with hazel eyes. You hesitated, nodded, and moved your drink closer to you, allowing the male to sit across from you and set his own drink on the table.

"So how has your day been today?" He asked with a friendly smile. You shrugged, stuffing your hands in your pocket. "Well, I just finished tutoring my neighbor, then came over here to meet up with my cousin..."

"Oh. What subject do you tutor?"

"Math."

"Math?"

"Sure. It's easy. Exponents, algebra...The whole thing."

"Oh." The ginger haired boy suddenly looked rather uncomfortable, and he glanced down at his hands, a slight blush on his cheeks.

You blinked, having noticed the boys change in behavior, before smiling gently. "I tutor all grades, too..." You stood, throwing some cash on the table for your coffee and ice-cream, taking out a piece of paper from your pocket. You scribbled your number down, before pressing the piece of paper into the boys hand. "If you need any help, that is?" You looked at him, smiled, and walked out of the ice-cream store.

Kaoru looked over his shoulder, watching your retreating form, before looking down at the piece of paper.

He pocketed the piece of paper, and continued to sip his coffee.

**Tamaki Suoh: **

The bell rang, signalling the end of math. You sighed in relief, and stood, closing your notebook. Around you, you could see students giving you looks. Looks of wonder, confusion, and maybe a couple judgemental looks.

As the new girl/guy in school, you were already getting enough stares. But thanks to the fact that you weren't exactly the richest, your clothing style didn't exactly fit in with the dress code either. You were the only female/male cladded in sweatpants and a hoodie. Hell, you didn't even try to do anything with your hair.

"Y/N!" You felt somebody grab your arm and you gasped, turning so fast you almost got whiplash. "What is it, B/N?" You asked as you narrowed your eyes at your brother. Your brother grinned largely. "I just want to go exploring! Let's go!"

"Why are you dragging me along!?" You snapped angrily as your brother dragged you down the hall.

"Cause going on adventures by yourself isn't fun..."

You pinched the bridge of your nose. _An adventure around the school... How interesting._ As you sunk deeper into your thoughts, you haven't noticed your brother had dragged you into a music room until he shook you by the shoulder, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"What is it, now?" You glanced at him. Your brother grinned nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I found a stripper club."

"STRIPPER CLUB!?"

You blinked, trying to make sense of things as a blonde headed male went into a dark corner of the room, sulking. You swore you saw mushrooms growing on him.

"Enough!" You yelled. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. You placed your hands on your hips, narrowing your eyes. "I want an explanation. Now." You turned to your brother, tapping your foot angrily. Your brother only shrugged. "I don't know, Y/N, but I'm in jackpot heaven. Look at all the hot babes!" He smirked and walked off. You rolled your eyes and felt someone-make that two people lean against you.

"Woah, feisty one, hmm?" You glanced to your left, noticing a tall slender ginger haired boy grin at you.

"Yeah! We should make her/him our new toy!" You glanced to the right, noticing another ginger haired boy smirking at you. You in turn rose an eyebrow, before shrugging them off. "I'm not anybody's toy. Okay?" You turned to leave, when you felt a hand clasp around your wrist, causing you to turn.

"My princess/love." The same blonde haired male from before smiled slightly, bringing your hand to his lips. "I am so sorry for the rude welcoming."

The twins stuck their tongue out.

"But please allow me to give you a formal welcoming." Tamaki stood, smiling lightly. "My name is Tamaki Suoh. This is the Ouran Host Club, where handsome young men with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands... Although, we tend to males as well." He smiled charmingly. "Would you like to request for a host today?"

"... Fine." You closed your eyes, an irritated look on your face. "Only cause I have nothing better to do."

Tamaki liked you already! He loved your personality... He couldn't quite place his finger on the word he was looking for, but you were just...Different. Level headed? Calmer than most girls and boys alike? Or maybe the fact you didn't show much interest in him... After all, Tamaki Suoh did love a challenge!

"Well then, my darling." Tamaki placed his hand on the small of your back, dipping you, his other hand tilting your chin up. "How would you like to request me for a host? Hmm~?"

"Please stop calling me pet names... That's highly irritating." You stared at him with a blank expression on your face. "If I'm gonna request you, I want to talk to you as if you are a human. Not like you're some kind of Prince Charming. Okay? Got it?"

The room again went silent. The girls cladded in banana dresses stared at you with wonder, and amazement. The twins too were amazed, and silently clapping for you, while Haruhi nodded her head in agreement. Hani was just too busy eating cake to care, and Mori was too busy watching Hani. Kyoya made notes about you. Knowing Tamaki, he was going to be asking a lot about you later.

Tamaki stared at you with wide eyes, before a slow smile etched its way across his face. "Y/N... I think I will enjoy getting to know you more."

**Kyoya Ootori: **

Y/N L/N was a name most often used at Ouran Academy. You were a beautiful girl/stunningly handsome male, who happened to be one of the most popular female/male in the school. Boys and girls alike had crushes on you, and you were seemingly perfect.

But... You weren't. Being perfect was hard. You had a back story of bullies and emotional abuse from your classmates. You also had a history of insecurity issues, and maybe a small weight problem. (You were either too overweight, or you were too skinny. You choose).

Starting this year, you got your weight under control, changed up your style, and showed the school who was boss...You were also failing all your classes. Hey, is it really your fault Mizuki takes selfies with you and is it really your fault you just _have_ to text the girls back when they text you? And is it really your fault that sports takes up all your time with the guys?

Today you were wearing dark jeans, a Diamond Rose long sleeved shirt, and a Gucci hoodie. As you walked into the classroom, Mizuki and the girls waved, running over to you. The guys nodded in your direction, moving over to give you some room as you sat down gingerly in your seat.

"We're talking about Kyoya!" Sakura swooned, hearts in her eyes. "Oh, he's so handsome!" She giggled as she leaned on your desk.

"And yet so cool... But I wish I knew what he was thinking." Ayame sighed slightly.

You rolled your eyes and placed your books on your desk, sitting pulling your legs up into a criss-crossed apple sauce. Position. "You girls need to take a chill pill or something..."

"Yeah, why are you bothering Y/N, anyways?" Ren asked as he leaned against you, slapping your back slightly. "She/He has more important things to worry about then some hot guy."

Sakura rolled her eyes, glancing at Mizuki and the other females. Meanwhile, Takoji looked over his shoulder. "Yeah... Leave Y/N alone. She/He ain't interested!"

"That's how much you know!" Sakura stuck her tongue out, followed by a bunch of "yeahs!" From the females.

As class started, the teacher walked in. "Miss/Mr. L/N! I have some good news for you." He smiled sarcastically, and you blinked. "I'm being expelled?"

"No..." The teacher rolled his eyes, leaning his hand on the desk. "Apparently, this seating arrangement is not working... So, I will have you switch with Tamaki Suoh. I want you to sit next to somebody more... Mature."

You groaned and rolled your eyes, but stood. You looked around the room, trying to find your new seat, when you noticed a blonde haired male stand. He smiled and winked at you as he took your seat, and you took his.

So now you were sitting next to Kyoya Ootori.

You ignored the jealous look on the girls faces as you opened your math book, and instead turned to Kyoya. "Hiya! My name is Y/N L/N! Nice to meetcha!" You stuck your hand out. Kyoya glanced at you, before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm aware of who you are, Miss/Mr. L/N..."

You dropped your hand, and crossed your arms over your chest, a slight pout on your face. Well, that's unfair. You already know my name, but I know nothing about you..."

The corners of Kyoya's lips tugged up slightly, and he turned back to his work, saying nothing more.

After class, you followed Kyoya out the door. At first the raven haired boy ignored you, but you walked beside him, looking up at him. Finally, he sighed and glanced down at you. "What do you want?"

"I want you to notice me, dammit!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and kept walking. He wasn't used to females or males following him around (okay... Maybe he was... But usually they were squealing over him. Not demanding so bluntly to be noticed.) He tried to ignore you, and instead directed his attention to his notebook. But he still knew you were walking-no, skipping next to him and looking up at him.

"Stop walking so fast! Damn your long legs..."

**Haruhi Fujioka: **

Oh sure, your father was a rich man.. A lawyer, in fact! And sure, your mother was a very famous and rich doctor.

So what did that make you? A ratty haired girl/guy who happened to wear oversized clothes and challenged the females and males on your block to basketball champion, that's what.

You lived the commoner life. Although your home was a mansion, your life was on the streets, running errands usually and working your day shift at a small café.

In fact, that's where you were currently. At the ラッテその他のスイーツやコーヒーカフェ。_(In English: Latte And Other Sweets And Coffees Café.) _You sighed as you placed your hands on your hips, tapping your foot impatiently as a blonde male looked up at the menu with wide eyes. He has now been standing here for half an hour, marveling at such a place called "Commoners Coffee Store!"

"You mean you really use instant coffee?" One ginger head boy leaned against the counter, staring at you. You nodded for the millionth time, forcing a grin. His twin brother leaned against the slightly taller boy, and tilted his head. "So you don't have Kopi luwak?"

You shook your head, gritting your teeth. "Kopi luwak is a very expensive coffee... Our cafe budget can't possibly afford those high priced coffees."

"How about a milk coffee?" Two large brown innocent eyes glanced up at you. You stared down at the small six year old boy. "No, all we have is latte's and dark coffees..."

The boy nodded in amazement, before looking up at a much taller male with messy black hair. "Do ya hear that, Takashi? They don't even have milk coffee!"

"Yeah..."

"Look, can you guys just please hurry up and order?" You slammed your hands against the counter. "You're holding up the line."

The blonde haired boy flashed his dark blue eyes on you. "Well! Is that any way to treat your loyal customers!?"

"Yeah!" Chimed two voices simultaneously.

As arguments rose into the air, it was finally a young man in glasses who silenced everyone with a single look, glasses flashing threateningly. Silence was thick in the room soon after. The male spoke up in a calm even voice. "Now that you morons are done squabbling like three year olds, I think this would be much easier if we just let Haruhi order for us."

Another boy, shorter then the rest, lifted his head, dark brown eyes staring into yours. He had short dark brown pixie hair, and wore a dark brown T-shirt, cladded nicely with smoky grey shorts.

He sighed, then glanced at glasses. "I can't afford these prices."

"Not to worry, Haruhi. This comes out of sales of photos of you that we auctioned." The males glasses again flashed as he held up a gold credit card.

"Ah..." Haruhi turned back to you, before pointing to a couple of items on the menu. "Well, okay... I guess we'll take seven of the dark latte specials... And maybe some sweets, as well."

You nodded, staring blankly at the cash register as you rattled in the order. "Anything else?"

"Um... I don't think so."

"Okay... Please find a seat. I'll bring your order out."

"Thanks a lot!" Various voices rang out as the guys walked over to a table, taking a seat.

You sighed and leaned your hands against the counter. The brown eyed boy turned to you, a look of confusion on his face. "Hey... Aren't you Y/N L/N?"

"U-Uh, no!" You quickly replied, rubbing the back of your head.

Haruhi stared at you for a moment, as if he was looking past your looks and looking at who you really were. He smiled after a moment, and nodded. "Well, okay... I was just going to offer if you would need any help carrying all that stuff to our table?"

You looked up at him in shock. "A-Are you sure?"

Haruhi smiled, a closed eyed smile. "Yeah!"

"Well, um..." You glanced down. "Thanks... Thanks a lot, actually."

"Not a problem" Haruhi smiled, and offered you his hand. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's a pleasure to meet you."

You grabbed his hand, remaining eye contact as you shook. "N/N... The pleasure's all mine." You smiled. Your first real smile in a month...


End file.
